Homecoming
by Mysterious Sapphire Butterfly
Summary: “I love you,” I said, clearly, my voice an octave higher than normal, but strong nevertheless.He smiled, his eyes shining and whispered, his mouth suddenly close to mine, “As I love you.” ExT. pure fluff!


**this fic; god knows why i wrote it. I have my chemistry test in a few hours and all i could think of was Eriol and Tomoyo...!**

**this fic is slightly OOC; as Tomoyo is quite chattery and she meets up with Eriol even before she meets Sakura.**

**disclaimer: as always, i own nothing.**

* * *

Friday; May the 18th.

That date kind of changed my life, totally.

I am generally not used to being so exuberant. That's Sakura, not me. I am more of the quiet, silently let-go-of-my-feelings, type.

Sakura-chan had always been my best friend, as far as I could remember. Walking home from school, spending endless time chatting with her on my porch; these memories are very clear. But before I moved to Tomoeda, there was someone who came very, very close to being my Sakura-chan.

Only he should be the Sakuro-chan 'cause he's a guy.

Since we were children, my vague memories consisted of us playing soccer together (I was never good at it. I always got hit in the face, but I still persisted!) reading Enid Blyton books together and occasionally (when he was happy) singing along while he played the piano.

"_To-chan, your voice is like my wind chime!"_

I thought we would never meet again. But when he walked into my class in the 5th grade, I was so happy, I could do a jig. Literally.

"Konnichiwa, Daidouji-san," he had said, his demure azure eyes twinkling at me from above. _I have missed you!_

I smiled and replied, not losing my poise, "Konnichiwa, Hiiragizawa-kun." _Yes, me too!!!_

Since I am not as exuberant as Sakura, I couldn't rush up to him and hug him. Even though he's no Li Syaoran, I am sure that would make him blush.

We resumed our friendship again, which my friends were quick to notice. But we never paid them and their gossip any heed.

After high school, Eriol went off to London, while I stayed behind in Tomoeda to complete my education. We stayed in touch through mails, but it was never anything personal.

How I missed him. I missed the way he would suddenly (and a little scarily!) drop into my balcony in the middle of the night and sing me to sleep when I was on the phone with him, simultaneously saying that I wasn't feeling sleepy.

I would chide him for showing up so late and reprimand him saying that he wasn't a gentleman. He would laugh his happy laugh and say, "but that's what I am doing. I have come here to put you to sleep."

He would hum Clair de lune under his breath, stroking my head and I would drift off to sleep in his arms.

In school, I would or could never sit straight in my chair. As soon as the teacher went out of class, I would swivel almost 180 degrees in my chair and resume our argument about Roman and Greek Mythology. With his centuries of expertise on the subject, he would always defeat me.

He taught me how to climb a tree and showed me all the 'climbable' trees on the campus. We would then sit on the said tree for hours together, occasionally spying on Sakura and Syaoran (thanks to him, I got some really great explicit footage) while he would tease me endlessly about filming a 'porn' movie.

We would do all of our trigonometry homework in his huge, ancient library, our heads close together, debating a particularly difficult problem and Nakuru would prance into the room with tea and china, totally destroying the atmosphere of quiet.

It was the first time I had noticed the fact that his eyes were much beautiful than I had given him credit for.

They were really pretty; the most different shade of blue I had ever seen. They were the color of the sky at twilight; just before the sky transforms into the night. His eyelashes would sweep across his cheek when he blinked, snapping me out of my trance.

And when he gazed into the firelight; his eyes assumed the smoldering, melting color of the dusk.

During all this time, or May-be somewhere in between when I wasn't paying attention and gazing into his eyes, I feel in love with him. And not just knee-deep. I drowned in his love, figuratively of course.

And on the 18th of May, he was supposed to return.

I would see him again after 5 long years.

I never really expected him to return my feelings of course. I knew about Kaho Mizuki; I was respectful enough to never breach the subject. Though our friendship permitted it, I would never speak of anything that would make his eyes dull and lifeless.

I am not pretending I liked her though. I thought she was a bit too old for him. Or may-be I'm just plain jealous.

Me, Sakura and a disgruntled Syaoran had gone to the airport to meet him. His plane had arrived and he was now getting through customs, I think.

I pranced around, my white cotton dress a blur as I filmed Sakura and Syaoran, sitting on a bench, steaming cups of coffee in their hands.

"You sure you don't want one, Daidouji-san?" asked Syaoran. I shook my head and turned to Sakura, smiling, "aren't you happy he's coming back, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura smiled and said, "Hai. I wonder if he's grown much taller than last time. Or if he still wears those glasses."

Syaoran snorted and said something like, "nerdy beanpole" under his breath. But I paid him no heed.

For I could see a tall figure making his way towards us.

He was back!

He was taller than ever; his hair shone as usual, with a slightly blue tinge and his glasses glinted in the artificial light.

Sakura flung herself at him with a loud shriek; Syaoran hung back warily while I tried to not appear very left out.

He hugged Sakura, his blue eyes twinkling at her and congratulated her when she wiggled her ring finger at him; Syaoran had proposed to her a few days back. They were officially engaged.

I shut my recorder; my eyes shining with suppressed sadness and happiness. How wish I could hug him the same way she did. But I was too shy.

He grasped Syaoran's hand briefly and said something softly to him; Syaoran smiled one of his rare smiles at him while Sakura's merry laughter rang out like bell peals in the background.

I turned around and tried to leave as inconspicuously as possible.

That's when I felt a small tap on my shoulder.

I turned around, face to face with his chest. He sure had shot up in the last few years. I looked up slowly at him, a scarlet blush trailing at my cheeks. Get a grip, I yelled silently at myself.

I let out a shaky breath and squeaked, "Konnichiwa Eriol-kun."

He didn't say anything. He continued to stare down at me, his eyes smoldering. That was surprising; there was no orange light anywhere. Then why were his eyes smoldering-

But then all coherent thought flew out of my head like trashed tossed out of the window. That was a weird analogy, but who cares! He was the only thing that existed, in the world; Eriol- his lips as they moved eagerly against my own, softy prising them apart; his breathing heavy and ragged like mine, his arm as it crushed me closer to him and his other arm, tangling itself in my long hair. I wrapped my arms around him, my eyes fluttering.

His mouth was exceedingly gentle; he would never hurt me; never let go of me. He nibbled at my bottom lip, his tongue tasting my strawberry gloss. He sighed into my mouth; his breath cooler than ice and faintly tasting of mint.

I had never been kissed like this before. Heck, I had never been kissed before!

The highly wrung knot in my stomach twisted even more as he cupped my face, gently letting go of my mouth and softly kissing my jaw bone. Once, twice, thrice. I never wanted to open my eyes. What if it was just a dream? A highly beautiful dream nevertheless.

I finally opened my eyes, exceedingly aware of how my arms had wrapped themselves around his neck for support and how close I was to him. He looked down at me, his face suddenly nervous and eager at the same time.

"I love you," I said, clearly, my voice an octave higher than normal, but strong nevertheless.

He smiled, his eyes shining and whispered, his mouth suddenly close to mine, "As I love you."

I kissed him back, much fiercer this time while he laughed and disentangled himself from my arms and said, "We'll give the commuters a heart attack if we go on like this, To-chan. Besides, my darling descendant doesn't look to happy."

I looked past him at Sakura, who had a wide goofy grin on her face, her eyes shining with some secret satisfaction while Syaoran had a look of horrified incredulity on his face.

I cringed mentally. But as Eriol swept me towards them, his eyes gazing into mine, I found that I suddenly didn't care.

He was all that mattered now.

* * *

**it's kinda cute, ne? leave me a review. **

**I LOVE this couple!!!!**


End file.
